Going New Directions
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: The first fanfiction I ever wrote.  Not my best work by far  Trouble for Finchel, a new development for Quick, and surprising news for Wemma.
1. Chapter 1

**McKinley High School is having a high school reunion. All of our New Direction members now in their mid to late twenties, have been pulled in different directions. There's trouble for Finchel, Development for Quick, and News for Wemma.**

**_Chapter one._**

**Rachel**

"Finn, Hurry up. I'm going to be first on the karaoke stage!" I said tugging at his hand.

"Rachel, let me just finish fixing my tie. . ." Finn didn't even finish before I tugged him in the car.

My dad brought Celine up to the car. "Bye mommy's little star!" She tugged at the little gold star on her bracelet. Finn had thought she was way too young at 8 months for it, but I had to buy her one the first time I heard her cry in a perfect high F.

"Thanks so much Hiram for watching her for us, we haven't really been out in a while. . ." Finn smiled, blushing lightly. I touched Finn lightly on the shoulder. So much had changed between us.

We waved to Celine one more time and I backed out of the drive way. We hadn't even cleared the block, when Finn cleared his throat. "When are you going to tell them that we're moving back to New York?"

I clenched the steering wheel tightly. "I will. Don't worry. They're just so happy we're back."

"I'm kind of happy too. . . "Finn mumbled under his breath.

I snapped my neck to look at Finn. "Do you really want me to give up my lead role? You know how bad I've wanted it. A whole musical about Barbara. . ."

Finn threw his hands up. "I know! I want this for you. But Rachel, I kinda miss Lima. I heard coach Beiste retired and they're looking for a new coach at McKinley and. . . ."

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. "You want to coach for McKinley?"

Finn looked out the window. "You know when I was in Algebra, the second time, I day dreamed a lot. We bought my old house the one I was brought home from the hospital to, I coached at McKinley, and you helped with New Directions. We had three kids too, two football players, and a soprano like you."

A tear slid down my cheek. I never knew any of this. "But Finn, you loved NYC. Remember how you went on and on when and the new club came to see us after their nationals win?"

Finn leaned across and hugged me. "I loved it because you loved it. And I love you."

**Quinn**

"Two weeks of water and triscuits really paid off." I say looking at myself in the mirror. The smooth royal blue silk of the dress, hugged my body just right.

"I don't know, you went kind of Quinnzilla on me the last few days of that diet." Puck said, suddenly appearing behind me and kissing my ear.

I pushed him away. "The last time I had these abs you ruined it for me remember? I'm proud of myself."

He flopped down on the bed. "Q. You look beautiful tonight. Really beautiful. Kinda like that princess, Rapazoolull?"

"Repunzel?" I asked surprisingly. "How do you know about Repunzel?"

He smiled. "Don't you remember? When we went to Beth's 6th birthday party. The Princess party. She said "My Quinny you look like Repunzel!" Well I didn't know who that was, so when we came home I googled it."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "You never told me that."

He stood up and locked his arms around me. He lightly kissed my forehead.

My voice cracked. "There's still so much I don't know about you."

Puck dropped his embrace and got down on one knee. He fished a box out of his pocket. "Lucille Quinn Fabray. I love you when you're happy. I love your little scrunched up nose, I love how your eyebrow does that little arch thing. I love how you're still kinda frisky when you have a wine cooler. I love when you sing in my car, and when you order Chinese and find Schindler's list on Netflix every Passover. I even love it when you still think you're the HBIC." He smiled.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "What do you mean I think? I am."

He let out a nervous laugh and holds out the box. "Quinn. Will you marry me?"

**Emma**

"Em? Are you okay? You used all the cans of soft scrub last night, so you can't be cleaning?" Will said, knocking on the door.

I sat on the floor. The toilet loomed in front of me. The queziness rolled in my stomach, and just the thought of vomit made me gag. "Tell him NOW." My conciounce called. "I'll be right out!" I called trying to sound my chipper self. "Ok. I'm going to go get the invitations. I think they're in my car."

I fluffed up my ginger locks, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror. I defiantly had that glow thing going on, that they talked about in the book I had picked up "So you're having a baby. It doesn't have to be gross."

I went to our bedroom, and pulled the small manila envelope out of my dresser. "Emma Schuester" was written in Dr. Wu's messy handwriting.

"Emma? Oh there you are. They must be in my desk at school. They weren't in the. . . Emma what's wrong?" Will says walking in to the bedroom.

I pat the bed. "Sit down."

His face scrunches up. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

I bite my lip. I wish I had a pamphlet for this. I pull out the ultrasound. "Nothing's wrong. With the babies."

He stares at the ultrasound for a moment. "Babies? Do you mean. . ."

I take his hand into mine. "Yes Will. We're having twins."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

"I'll be right back." I say kissing Finn ever so gently on the cheek.

I went into the bathroom and wiped the remnants of mascara out from underneath my eyes.

Then I slipped out of the gym without Finn noticing. My heels clicked loudly against the empty halls of McKinley High School. If I remembered correctly the choir room should be one, two, three doors down. I opened the door and slipped inside quietly.

Despite winning Nationals since 2012 not much had changed. The old piano had been replaced by a shiny new baby grand. The risers had been replaced with bigger ones to hold the bigger group. 's white board still hangs on the wall. "Showmance" was written across it in his sloppy Black Hand writing.

"Rachel Berry?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl, long blond hair, clipped at the sides with barrettes, wearing a simple purple polka dotted dress. Her white anklet socks had matching purple bows on them.

"It's actually Rachel Hudson now, Berry is only used as my. . ."

"Your stage name." the girl blurted out. "Oh my god IT IS you!"

I gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry. I'm just your biggest fan ever! I saw Spring Awakening SEVEN times when we were in New York. Sure my seats weren't the greatest, I mean I got a nose bleed walking to them, but it was so worth it when you sang "those you've known!" Oh I cannot believe I'm meeting you!"

"I see you've met Evangeline." said coming out from his office.

"I'm you're biggest fan! Can I have your autograph? Wait let me get my camera!" She said, running out of the room.

"What brings you back to this humble abode?" Mr. Schu said sitting down on the piano bench.

I sighed. "Well, I need to think about some things. This was where I always did my best thinking."

He smiled. "What's going on?"

I told him the whole story. He just sat there rubbing his jaw. "Well Rachel, I can't choose for you. But I've been on both sides of the stage. Lima was just the place for me. It's where I want to raise my babies. It's just "home" to me. Letting these kids stars burn brighter than mine, letting them feel like they aren't Lima Losers? It's the best feeling in the world. Now if you excuse me I need to go find Emma. Ken Tanaka is in here and I don't want her to tell him about the babies. Last time it was Jessica Simpson crazy. This time it may be Britney Spears crazy." He smiled and walked out.

I looked down at the piano stool to see papers. "Mr. Schu? You forgot your . . . papers." My voice fell. The papers were sheet music. To Celine Dion's "Taking Chances". The song I had auditioned for new directions with all those years ago.

Quinn

My left ring finger dazzled in the moon light. My mother was more than excited when I had showed her. She smiled and looked at me "Once I saw you and him with Beth in New York I just knew. Your club had just lost Nationals, but holding her, you looked liked the happiest people in the world." I knew that day, like the back of my hand. The first time we had seen Beth since giving her up. Shelby had tried to watch the competition unnoticed. But you can't go unnoticed when Rachel Berry knows you.

"Ready to go in? My Fiancé." Puck said smiling.

"Let's do this." I said, holding my head up high.

"Quinn! Puck! Hey!" we heard a voice calling from the hall. Sam Evans came sprinting toward us. "How are you guys?" he said hugging us tightly. "Puckerman's mom banged the mailman!" someone called from the end of the hall. Puck whipped around. "Hudson? Ah man. You pansy! You're dead!" he called.

"Be right back babe" he said kissing my head before sprinting down the hall. "Man is that a bald spot?" he called to Finn.

"So, you and Puck. Still a thing?" Sam said standing there awkwardly.

I nodded and held up my newly engaged hand. "A very serious thing."

Maybe it was my cheerio Quinn persona coming back and inflating my ego, but he looked a little bum. "Congrats."

Just then Puck and Finn flew past us, running at top speed. "Sam's a no good Beiber impersonator!" Puck yelled. Sam took off sprinting behind them. "I made good money with that show Puckerman!"

"Engaged to Puckerman eh?" a voice called from a mega phone.

Coach Sue stood in front of me wearing a bedazzled track suit. "I like the look coach." I said walking up to her. She sighed. "Your old friend lady face and his boyfriend Suzy Q made it." I held up my ring so she could see. She looked for a minute and then pushed my hand away in disgust. "You call that a diamond?" I laughed. came out of the choir room. Quinn! Hey, I'll catch up in a minute. Have you seen my wife?"

Sue walked behind him. "Where is ol Elma? I have some facts about the amount of bodily fluids displayed during a normal birth I want to relay to her" She said rounding the corner. I walked down to the choir room. Rachel was standing there, pecking at the keys of the piano. "Hey Q! Do you remember this?" she played a little melody. I started to hum along.

Emma

Twins. I wanted two girls. No two boys. No a girl and a boy. "There you are!" Will called. He rubbed my belly. "Hello my future superstars!"

I shook my head. "Will, you'll give them a complex. We will be happy no matter what they turn out to be."

"They?" Principal Figgins said sneaking up behind us.

We both smiled. "Yes. Twins."

He hugged me and shook Will's hand. "William good job."

Will smiled blushing a bit.

Will took me out to the football field. "Emma this is all a dream. So much has happened since the first New Directions graduated."

He twirled my hand and dipped me slightly. "No Will. This is my dream."

He started humming "I could have danced all night"

. I giggled. "I thought you were sick of that movie."

He kissed me, scooping me up into his arms. "How many times have you suffered through "singing in the rain?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel**

"Journey never gets old." said smiling. Quinn and I stop singing and laugh. "Sorry , I didn't think anyone heard us." Quinn said standing up and smoothing her dress. Suddenly, a pack of boys ran past the door, running so fast it was a blur. Quinn smiled. "Excuse me; I need to go get my fiancé."

sat down next to me at the piano. "So does the choir room still have its same abilities?"

I gave a little laugh. "I think so. I want to stay in Lima. I want Celine to be in New Directions, I want her to go to a party in my dads' Oscar room. . .without the alcohol of course. Then one day, when she meets her Finn, I want her to go on her first date to breadsticks. I want her to have the childhood like I had."

He wrapped his arm around me. "I knew you'd make the right decision for you. You know actually they're looking for a helper for me. The club's getting so big it's hard for me to help everyone. . . "

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have to go tell Finn!"

I ran out to find Finn. The gym at McKinley was getting packed. I saw a lot of familiar faces.

"Hey Rachel!" Jacob Ben Israel called from the punch bowl.

"Hi Jacob. Look have you seen Finn? "

"He was outside talking on the phone. . . He looked pretty excited. ."

I grabbed Jacob and hugged him. "Thanks!"

I ran out to find Finn, walking up the walk way. "FINN!" I yelled running toward him.

He picked me up and twirled me. "I have great news!"

I kissed him. "Me too! What's yours?"

He sat me down and linked his fingers through mine. "You remember I had that interview at AYG the week after we decided we were moving back to New York? They just called me! I got the job! Advising supervisor! I fly out to NYC next week. It's only a block away from our old apartment! What's yours?"

My heart sank a little. "Uh . . . nothing that big. Quinn and puck are engaged. Crazy huh?"

He looked down at me a huge smile across his face. "Maybe this was the reason you wanted to live in New York again so bad. We were meant to be there."

**Quinn**

"Puck? Noah?" I said trotting down the hall. That's when I heard it.

C'mon my puckzilla! Just one more good time? Pretty soon you'll be tied to _her_ forever. So let's do it now." The raspy voice drenched in a whiney tone.

"Excuse me!" I called, barging around the corner. I find Puck pinned up against the wall, Santana in a slinky red dress pushed up against him.

Puck pushes her away. "It's not what you think! She came on to me! Really!"

I roll my eyes. "Save it Puckerman!"

Santana laughs. "I'm going to find Britt."

I stare at Puck, anger flowing through my body.

She stops at the end of the hallway. "Oh Puck? You might want to make sure our little marriage is annulled before your next wedding. "

"Your _marriage_?" I snap. I lunge toward Santana. Puck grabs me and yells at Santana. "Go. Now."

I kick and scratch at Puck. "Put me down! You married that . . . that. . . And you DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" He sat me down against some lockers. "Quinn. It was a long time ago. We were celebrating graduation, and got a little drunk. The next thing I know I'm kissing Santana in front of Elvis."

Tears erupt from my eyes. "How could you! You didn't even tell me. I hate you. Leave me alone Puckerman. I mean it this time." I take my ring off, throw it at him, and storm off.

Puck calls at me down the hall. "Quinn! Wait!"

Once again I'm in the tenth grade, and even though I love him, I'm walking away from him.

**Emma**

". . . and Rachel's gonna be my co-advisor." Will said, taking a bite of a crab puff. Filling drips onto his chin and I stifle a laugh.

"What?"

I gently wipe it off. "That's great Will. They'll be so happy here!" But he's not smiling. I turn to see what he's looking at and my jaw drops. Terri is standing in the door way in a stunning black gown. Linked on her arm was her date in a crisp plain tux. Her date was my very own ex-husband, Carl Howell. She sashays over to our table. She's skinnier than I remember, her hair a little fuller, her smile a little whiter. "Oh dear. Is my face red? Sue told us this was _our_ reunion." She giggled.

"Carl?" I mutter, in total shock.

He smiles. "Emma. You know my wife?"

"Your wife?" Will and I both mutter in unison.

Terri smiles. "I started a career in dental hygiene. Carl's office was hiring."

"I'm sure that's how it happened." Will muttered.

"Look, Emma. Can we talk? Woman to woman?"

Will gives me a look. "No."

"Oh come on Will. I just want to apologize."

"I'll be fine. Really." I say getting up from the table.

Terri and I walk along the perimeter of the gym. We small talk about the weather, and jobs, and how everyone has changed.

"Emma, I hope you don't hate me. You've done me a world of good."

I stop. "How?"

"I moved on because of you. I love Carl. And ah, not holding will back anymore; it's like a weight off my shoulders."

"What do you mean holding Will back?"

She smiles. "You know trying to hold him down with a home and kids. He always told me in high school he didn't want to stay in Lima. He wanted to be in New York, in the city air, singing to a full house every night." She looked at my belly and stopped. "I'm sure he's changed his mind now."

Carl motions for her to come over and they say their goodbyes. I try to shrug her off, but something Will said sticks in my head. Last year at the nationals competition we went to see a show on Broadway. He had smiled, looked over at me, and whispered "Wouldn't it be amazing? Singing to a full house every night."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel

Evangeline stood on the small stage by the white board. Practicing scales.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Evangeline asks quietly.

I look up. "You can call me Rachel."

"Ok. Rachel? Could you . . . could you help me with this song?"

I look at the sheet music. She's attempting "Don't rain on my Parade."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help."

We practice the long notes, and the quick rhythms. She's actually giving me a run for my money!

"I'm so glad you're going to be co-advisor for New Directions!" Evangeline gushes.

I bite my lip. "Actually, I can't after all. See my husband. . ."

"Needs to talk to you." Finn says walking into the room.

Evangeline giggles. "THE Finn Hudson!"

Finn smiles at her. Evangeline skips off to find her camera once again.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a job here?"

"You love that job in NYC. And I love you. I'm willing to go again."

Finn pulls me into his chest. "I do love that job, but I love you more." He cups my face and kisses me softly.

Quinn

"Quinn?" I wipe my eyes and look up to see Sam standing above me offering me a tissue.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

The tears erupt again and I tell him all of it. "Santana and Puck were married. After graduation. On some stupid drunken stunt."

He shakes his head then starts to laugh. "Kinda reminds me of us."

I arch my eyebrows. "I don't find anything funny about this."

"Do you remember the tattoos we got after graduation?"

I jumped up. "I have to find Puck!"

"Good luck!" Sam called.

"And so you see too many wine coolers and a few "I love you's" later we were tattooed."

"You tattooed Sam's name on you? Because you thought you were in love? I don't see Sam's name anywhere on you?" Puck said holding my hand lightly.

I slipped off my shoe. "Right under Beth's footprint. I got it covered up as soon as I was sober."

Puck slipped my ring back onto my finger. "Well there are a lot of things we both don't know about each other. We can find out everything. Together. What do you say?"

I kissed him. "Yes."

Emma

"Emma, do you miss Carl?" will ask, slowly twirling me across the dance floor.

I shook my head. "No. Why? Do you miss Terri?"

He laughed. "Not at all."

We sashayed across the floor; Will singing softly in my ear.

"Will? Do you miss New York?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "I miss the buildings; I miss the fans after a great show, the busyness of it all."

Tears well up in my eyes Terri was right. I bury my head in his shoulder.

"But, with all the buildings there would be no grass for our kids to play in. With the busyness there would be no time to go to their ball games or recitals." He dipped me slowly. "And of course, I married my biggest fan." He kissed me gently on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel

"A 5, 6, 7, 8. . . And step ball change twirl down. . ." I called to the kids. I rub my pregnant belly and sigh. Our Regional's competition was a week away and my kids had to be on top game. "Mrs. Hudson! The camera crew is here!" Evangeline screeched as she peered out the window.

"Go ahead Rachel" said. He grouped the kids back into formation. "From the top!"

"And here I am with coach of the championship winners Mr. Finn Hudson, coach of the McKinley titans. Finn, is it true that your team warms up with Beyonce's "Single Ladies" before each game?" Rod Remington asks.

Finn smiles "It's a tradition my brother Kurt," he waves into the camera "HEY KURT! started a long time ago. We haven't lost a game since."

"Whether it's the dance or Coach Hudson's amazing ability the team certainly has improved. Ah and here is Mrs. Hudson co-advisor of the New Directions glee club." I smile and link my arm with Finn. "Mrs. Hudson is due any day now with the couple's second child. Any names for the young one?" he says smiling into the camera.

Finn rubs my belly and smiles. "William."

Quinn

The silver frame holds a picture of Puck and me on our wedding day. I remember it so vividly. I walked up the isle in my white ruffled ball gown, orchids laced through my hair. I got to the alter and Puck whispered "Why are you wearing white?" I placed the frame back on the shelf next to the the picture of Puck and I at Beth's birth. On down the mantle is a picture of us holding our newest daughter, Caroline. I smiled at her name. The night after the reunion Puck took me to the top of the City of Lima's water tower. He had made me a picnic and sang Sweet Caroline. Once I found out I was pregnant with a girl, I knew her name had to be Caroline.

"Babe! Come quick she's walking!" Puck called from the kitchen.

I rush in there to see Caroline toddling toward Puck. "That's my baby!" I coo.

Puck picks her up and twirls her around. I wrap my arms around both of them.

Emma

"Kayla?" I ask peering at the tiny baby swaddled in pink.

Will shake his head. "Jordan?"

I look at the small blue bundle that he's holding. "No. That's just not right." Nine months later and we still didn't have names for our new bundles of joy.

"We need something Em." Will said.

"What about Journey? Like the band?" I ask cautiously.

"Close. But that's not it." Will said rubbing his chin.

Our daughter began to cry. I bounced her gently and started to hum "I could have danced all night."

"THAT'S IT!" Will shouted, jarring both babies awake.

"What's it?" I ask as we both calm the babies down.

"Gene and Marnie. Gene after Gene Kelly who sang "Dancing in the rain" and Marnie after Marnie Nixon who sang "I could have danced all night."

"Perfect!" I said, smiling.

I looked at the babies who were both asleep again. "Hello Gene and Marnie".


End file.
